


Blueshifters: A Rebellion

by KGoblin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: A series of ships involved in the rebel group known as the Blueshifters, which started with a single ship and became a small but deadly fleet.





	1. The Turqq

The _Turqq_ , a heavily modified YX-950 Corellian heavy freighter, was the flagship of a small rebel fleet known as the Blueshifters and the home of notorious ship thief and deserter Captain Segritte Aris. The YSB utility transport paired with the _Turqq_ , the _Onos_ , was also heavily modified and reinforced, making it a capable light freighter in it's own right. The _Turqq_ typically carried a sparse amount of cargo, usually reserving the cargo area to house a modified and reinforced StarSpeeder 1000 used by Captain Aris' crew to attack targets in a planet's atmosphere where the _Turqq_ would be unable to maneuver or land. A small onboard armory was maintained near the cockpit of the _Turqq_ , holding a selection of stolen Imperial E-11 blaster rifles, as well as heavier DBA-17 blaster rifles, SoroSuub heavy blaster pistols, and Captain Aris' custom slugthrower rifle. Most of the crew were also armed with _Satine's Lament_ Defender sporting blaster pistols, though some got their hands on more combat focused DC-17 hand blasters.

The _Turqq_ normally operated with a crew of 40 sentients and two astromechs: an R3 unit designated R3T4, and a unique astromech built in the frame of an ancient T7 droid, utilizing modern materials and computing power. This unique astromech was dubbed Cory by the crew, as it's vocoder had a distinct Core accent when activated. Cory and R3T4 specialized in quick ship repairs and maintenance. The sentient portion of the _Turqq_ 's crew were diverse and varied, composed of a variety of species. The most numerous were Pantorans at 15 crewmen, as they were part of Captain Aris' original crew dating back to her defection from the Pantoran military, following the rise of the Galactic Empire. Second most numerous at 8 crewmen were Wookiees, part of a group of slaves rescued by the _Turqq_ early in it's career as a rebel ship. Following the Wookiees were six Twileks, the Farello family, a group of refugees who decided to join the crew for revenge against the Empire, which had destroyed their home. The remaining 11 crewmembers included: a former Jedi Padawan, the Togruta Mishra Ordoni; twin Humans with training as slicers; four Duros mechanics; a Nautolan Force sensitive trained in the ways of the Sith; two Clawdites trained in espionage; and a Fett Clone from the former GAR, Sergeant Sevens.

The _Turqq_ was outfitted with six laser cannon turrets mounted in the main body of the ship, with an additional fixed laser cannon underneath the cockpit. The _Onos_ was also outfitted with a pair of laser cannon turrets, which could be used for multi vector attacks by launching the _Onos_ from it's mounting. The _Turqq_ also was equipped with a powerful plasma cannon mounted in the cockpit armature, usually reserved for disabling stronger ships so the _Turqq_ could escape the battlefield. Combined with the use of the StarSpeeder1000 as a technical or support fighter, the _Turqq_ was quite dangerous against small to medium Imperial targets.

The _Turqq_ was active across the galaxy, as the Blueshifters were a highly mobile and versatile group, more focused on causing damage and disruption to the Empire than other rebel forces. The most active areas of operation for the Blueshifters were the Mytaranor and Japrael sectors, though their attacks on Imperial targets spanned the entire galaxy over their 20 years of active rebellion before formally joining the Alliance to Restore the Republic.


	2. The Sith Rebel

Name: True Coda Kallig

Alias: Darth Nox, True the Vicious, Lord Kallig, the Butcher of Corellia, the Frozen Sith, Rage, Master of the Dead, Heir of Tulak Hord and Kallig, the Great Dragon

Affiliation: Sith Empire, Kallig family, Dream-walkers, Cult of the Screaming Blade, Blueshifters, Alliance to Restore the Republic

Specialization: Sith sorcery, Sith Lightning, hand to hand combat, lightsaber dueling, noncombat piloting, speeder piloting

Birthdate: 3654 BBY

Height: 2.6 m

Weight: 152 kg

Skin colour: #787878 Gray47

Eye colour: #2d1f2f

Unique features: Ornamental durasteel mounted in forehead center, teeth filed sharp, gigantism

Weaponry: Sith Force powers, dueling lightsaber, Force-enhanced unarmed strikes

Armor: Force-enhanced toughness

True Coda Kallig, usually known simply as Lord Kallig, had a fearsome reputation in the era of the True Sith Empire as a rising member of the Dark Council. However, in 3632 BBY, she was ambushed by an acolyte loyal to the late Darth Thanaton, and trapped in a slab of carbonite, abandoned on a deserted mining asteroid. Lord Kallig was discovered by the rebel group the Blueshifters in 14 BBY and freed by Captain Aris. Upon discovering the fate of the Sith Empire she had been torn from and seeing how Palpatine had turned it into a prohuman regime, Lord Kallig agreed to join the rebel group in fighting the Galactic Empire on the terms that after their eventual victory, Lord Kallig would take control of the remnants of the Empire and convert them into the image of the Sith Empire she remembered. However, upon the integration of the Blueshifters into the greater Alliance to Restore the Republic, Lord Kallig seemed to have lost such lofty ambitions, her goals now purely on the destruction of the Galactic Empire.


End file.
